Erathaol
| nicknames = | true name = | home = Xiranthador, Venya | formerhomes = | sex = Sexless | gender = Masculine | race = Tome archon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful good | challenge3e = 25 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Erathaol ( ), the Seer, was a member of the Celestial Hebdomad and ruler of Venya, the Pearly Heaven of Mount Celestia. His symbol was a dragon. Erathaol was a patron of seers and prophets and a great prophet himself, predicting events before their occurrence in the planes. Description Erathaol was a tome archon. He was tall—standing at about eight feet (two meters)— and had pearly skin, long golden hair, white feathery wings, and a humanlike face. Technically without biological sex, he appeared with masculine traits, and he spoke in a deep voice. Erathaol wore rich blue robes, which were decorated with arcane symbols stitched and sewn with silver thread and pearls. Abilities Erathaol had all of the powers common to tome archons. In addition to these, unique magical abilities were available to him. He could breathe under water. He could detect chaos and see any creature as they truly were. By thought alone, he could consecrate an area with positive energy, dispel evil and all but the most powerful magical effects, make a site holy, bring the favor of the gods to his allies, instill hope in subjects within range, send a short message to an individual anywhere in the multiverse, defend himself with a mystical shield, fill an evil creature with intense feelings of remorse, and grant a subject a vision of the Seven Heavens. With a single, spoken holy word, he could slay or banish wicked beings, and he could whisper messages to recipients at a distance. Once a day, Erathaol could perform a miracle. Three times per day, he could grant someone special insight toward any task. Erathaol's true powers were in his prophetic giftings. He had truly great celestial knowledge, such that it was said that he knew of all lore and legends and could analyze dweomers in moments. He was impossible to surprise or catch off-guard because of his foresight. Personality The Seer was both regal and wise. He despised combat, as did most archons. Possessions Erathaol bore an ornate and magical holy quarterstaff that was flaming at one end and covered in frost at the other. He dwelt in the library fortress of Xiranthador, a vast library of knowledge located under the sea. Activities Erathaol spent his time in his great library watching the multiverse unfold in time, paying special attention to children that he knew had great destinies. Relationships One of Erathaol's champions was Olythartu, an aasimar woman whom the Seer foresaw as fated for amazing things. For many years, he appeared to her in disguise and taught her before one day finally revealing his true nature to her. One of Erathaol's favored sword archon servants was Melevon, and this servant was sent to deliver many messages for the Hebdomad to mortals in the Outlands or the Prime Material Plane. History After the death of Mystra, Erathaol summoned the astral deva diviner Eirwyn from her imprisonment in order to facilitate her visions. This action ultimately led to Eirwyn aiding Tauran and his companions in defending the Lifespring from Kaanyr Vhok. Appendix Appearances * The Crystal Mountain References Connections Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Venya Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Seers Category:Tome archons Category:Celestial paragons Category:Members of the Celestial Hebdomad Category:Sexless Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Law Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender